User blog:SamSerene68/Another Dex Fanfiction
So this is another Dex fanfiction- hope you guys enjoy it! Please remember that I'm open to constructive criticism- no hate though! Dex remembered the day he met Sophie at school like the back of his hand. ' '''He had leaped back home from school extra fast that day, desperate to get to work. Sophie was having some trouble adjusting to the new school, and the new world and Dex was going to do whatever he could to fix that. He had flipped open his alchemy book right away, getting ready to make some elixirs, all the while a pair of warm brown eyes stamped in his head. ' 'I’m doing this for her, he reminded himself, and that was all the motivation he needed to keep going. Nothing distracted him from his work, not even the constant rambling of his triplet siblings, or the exotic experiments of his dad from downstairs, or the piercing voice of his mom yelling at his siblings to be quiet. He couldn’t mess this up. It was for Sophie, after all. ' 'Sophie. The name rang in his head like a melody, and grin slowly spreading across his face as he thought about her expression when he showed his project to her the next day. Hopefully, she’d like it and give that shy smile of hers, the one he had grown to love within a few days. He didn’t know what this feeling was, this feeling of butterflies in his stomach every time he talked to her, or his sudden urge to make something for her, but he knew that it was okay. Because for the first time, he had a friend in Foxfire. Someone who wasn’t exposed to the prejudices of their world, who didn’t judge him for his parents being a bad match or having triplets. Who would only judge him on the basis of him, his personality, and not his parents. ' '''He kept working, his nimble fingers expertly mixing together ingredients for the elixir, the thought of Sophie keeping him up the whole night. *** The memory jabbed at Dex like a needle, causing him to drop the gadget he was working on. He sighed, glancing around his isolated workroom, where there was no one but himself, and his gadget. He could hear the voices of his friends from downstairs, Keefe complaining about reading and Sophie trying to talk some sense into him. He could hear the stamp of Fitz and Biana’s feet as they trained in the room above him. He looked back at himself, covered in greasy stains, shadows under his eyes. The person behind the scenes. The one who made tools for the heroes to fight with. The underdog. A small thought nagged at the back of Dex’s mind, maybe going downstairs and casually asking Keefe and Sophie what they were working on. Keefe would no doubt respond with something about “Foster” not being able to stay away from him, while Sophie would pent up her minor frustration and just shake her head. It was the same thing every time. Or it was Sophie and Fitz, “staring into each other’s eyes” and they trained. ''' '''But there was one thing it never was. Sophie and Dex. What Dex had thought would happen at the beginning. He still remembered the flame of hope and happiness that had blossomed inside of him the day he met Sophie, which increased with every passing day he talked to her. He worked tirelessly to help Sophie, but she hardly seemed to notice. Yet, Dex couldn’t stop helping her. He wanted to help her. He needed to help her. Distracting himself, he turned back to his gadget, trying to find the motivation to keep going. I’m doing this for Sophie. 'He picked the gadget up again. ' Category:Blog posts